robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Eggmanland
'Eggmanland '''is a high-tech dystopian cityscape built and controlled by Dr. Eggman. Throughout the Sonic games and other media, Eggman's dream has been to conquer the world and found the Eggman Empire, with Eggmanland standing at its heart. His attempts at building this machine nation are always met with failure thanks to the efforts of Sonic the Hedgehog. Eggmanland in the Sonic games Eggmanland was first mentioned in ''Sonic Adventure, ''when Dr. Eggman told Sonic of his plan to destroy the city of Station Square and build Eggmanland (called "Robotnikland" in the game's US/EU releases) upon its ruins. The city was certainly left in ruins when the water monster Chaos transformed into its perfect state and flooded the city, but refused to obey Eggman and destroyed the doctor's Egg Carrier 2 battleship. Eggmanland would be mentioned several more times between ''Sonic Advance 3 ''and ''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. In ''Sonic Unleashed, ''Eggman finally succeeded in constructing his dream city by harnessing the power of a demonic entity called Dark Gaia, which he had awoken from the planet's core by blasting the planet into fragments with his Dark Chaos Cannon. Near the end of the game, Sonic would arrive at Eggmanland to witness the fruits of the doctor's labour. The city was a twisted landscape of high-tech machinery, imposing metallic towers and bizarre carnival rides, making the city look as much like a giant amusement park and robot factory rolled into one. The sky above Eggmanland had been darkened by the pollution constantly spewing from Eggman's factories, covering the city in a murky red haze with no clear state of day or night. Ever vain, Eggman's face could be found everywhere in the city, on buildings, signposts, even the food. The whole city had been built on top of one of the many Temples of Gaia scattered around the world and drew its power from the Dark Gaia entity. When Sonic arrived in Eggmanland, he quickly went about destroying the doctor's robots and machines in an effort to reach the buried Gaia Temple. When he reached the gateway to the temple, Eggman attacked him in his Egg Dragoon mecha, but was unable to stop the hedgehog. With the last Chaos Emerald placed within the Gaia Temple, the planet's crust was destabilized and rocked the foundations that Eggmanland had been built upon. The doctor's city - which he had tried and failed to build so many times - had been buried and destroyed. Eggmanland in the Sonic OVA The very first depiction of Eggmanland was revealed in the Japanese Sonic OVA. It was depicted as a glimmering high-tech metropolis filled with factories and neon lights, and was inhabited only by Dr. Eggman and his countless Badniks. The city was located in the Land of Darkness, the "inner" dimension of Planet Freedom. It was powered by a device called the Egg Generator, which created an endless supply of electricity for the city. During the events of the OVA, Eggman devised a plot to destroy his nemesis Sonic and destroy the Land of the Sky. The first stage of this plan was to sabotage his own city of Eggmanland by overloading the Egg Generator, creating a crisis that would lure Sonic into a trap. Eggman approached Sonic and told him that Eggmanland had been conquered by an alternate-universe version of himself: a giant robot called "Dark Eggman". In truth, Dark Eggman was just one of Dr. Eggman's mechs that he piloted himself, and he attacked Sonic and Tails as they made their way to Eggmanland. Dark Eggman was destroyed and Sonic ventured to the centre of the city, successfully shutting down the Egg Generator just before it detonated. Sonic was then caught in a trap that appeared to electrocute him, but actually absorbed his life data and transferred it to Eggman's greatest creation: Metal Sonic. Eggman appeared again and revealed the truth of his plan, then ordered Metal Sonic to kill his organic counterpart. Their fight took them beyond the boundaries of Eggmanland, which had gone dark without the Egg Generator feeding it power. Category:Machine Societies Category:Robot Attractions Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Robot Facilities Category:Eggman's Bases Category:Sega Sonic